food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibimbap/Story
Fondness Story Fan TL= i. Him and Her Before Master Attendant summoned me, he was a child who lived a life of hardship. Devoid of family, devoid of anyone to rely on, he was just a young child who tried his hardest to survive though stubbornness and endurance. Almost any information related to Master Attendant came from his boss, who adopted him. Both of us thought he was piteous, yet resilient. After I finished talking with the boss on Master Attendant’s past, I was determined to use my identity as a Food Soul to give him a better life, one where he’ll never taste anymore hardship. At the same time, I wanted to repay the boss’s generosity. That’s why I immediately carried out my plan after learning about Master Attendant’s unhappy life. First, I brought him to the local Chef’s Guild to register him as a Cooking Attendant so he can receive monthly subsidies. Afterwards, I took on some requests about Fallen Angels. The bounty earned could then be exchanged for a home for Master Attendant. Seeing him happy, though a little uneasy, made me overjoyed. Nothing makes a Food Soul happier than knowing their Master Attendant is so kind and adorable. But fate did not wish to let go of Master Attendant, despite all the suffering he’s been through. One day, he suddenly fell ill. At first, we weren't worried and treated it as an ordinary cold. But as time flies, we realized something wasn’t right. Master Attendant’s health deteriorated. We began looking for a doctor. Yet, all of the doctors we asked to help treat his illness couldn’t identify a cure. Finally, an experienced doctor told me that when he used to study in Light Kingdom, he witnessed someone cure this persistent illness. But unfortunately, due to one reason or another, he was unable to learn this technique. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Master Attendant's body is so frail that bringing him along is impossible. What's more, it’s also unfeasible to leave Master Attendant on his own and travel to Light Kingdom to seek medical help. It was during this time that Doenjang-Jjigae appeared. I was confused, so she explained to me what happened. It turns out that Master Attendant actually saw me running around, trying to find a doctor. He also saw the doctors sigh and leave. He knew he didn’t have much time left. After all, he’s just a kid. Not only does he have nothing else to think of, he also doesn’t know how to talk with me on this subject. As a result, he could only reach a conclusion through his simple expressions. When Master Attendant came to the conclusion to summon Doenjang Jjigae, the first thing he thought of wasn’t himself, but me. He fears that I would be alone once he’s gone, because he knows what it’s like to be without a family. Therefore, he decided to summon a Food Soul, so we could rely on one another. This simple and pure idea left my heart aching. ii. Request "Even though Master Attendant likes spicy things, his meals can’t have any chili or sesame oil from now on. Understand?" As I prepared tonight’s dinner in the kitchen, I reminded Doenjang-Jjigae what to take note of when making meals. “Though we can’t determine Master Attendant’s primary illness, the doctor has already prescribed a list of things Master Attendant cannot eat. You must remain firm even if he throws a tantrum.” As I spoke, I took some cans of homemade Doenjang from the stove and explained to her in a serious voice: “Also, all these cans of Doenjang made by Master Attendant cannot be used. I hope you understand that I’m not against you or anything.” "I understand, you don't need to feel that way." Doenjang-Jjigae warmly replied and took the cans and bottles in my hands. Thereafter, she placed them orderly in a wooden box and carefully locked them up. “Their recipes’ ingredients don’t follow the doctor’s list, right? Rest assured, I can handle this properly.” Upon hearing Doenjang-Jjigae’s words, I exhaled and turned around. With my eyes shut, I gently pressed my temples, trying to dispel the dizziness in my head. Is there anything more to tell her? I dug through my memories, trying to think of anything that I might’ve left out. It was at this moment that a warm sensation covered my forehead. In an instant, all the worries of my heart were eradicated. When I opened my eyes, Doenjang-Jjigae worriedly looked at me. A pair of hands covered and gently rubbed against my forehead. "Do you feel more comfortable?" There was a tinge of warm concern in her voice. I quivered with bewilderment. It was like a lonely traveler suddenly finding a companion who would share the heavy weight on his back. "I'm.......fine." Softly thanking her, I raised my hand to stop Doenjang-Jjigae's movements. "You don't need to worry. Thank you." Surprisingly, Doenjang-Jjigae immediately moved her hands away after hearing this. Then, she pulled me into her arms. She slowly patted my back, almost as if she's trying to comfort me. She moved her head downwards, near my ears, and whispered to me: "Rest assured sister, I'll take good care of Master Attendant." Her warm words had a sort of calming magic to them. I leaned on her shoulders and my eyes slowly closed. "Alright.......I believe you." As I said this with a gradually softening voice, I gripped her sleeves. Slowly, I lost consciousness as I slipped into a deep sleep. iii. A Journey Accident After carefully checking over the things in my bag one more time, I strapped it behind my back and looked up at Doenjang-Jjigae, standing on the side. Almost as if she knew what I was thinking inside my heart, she opened her mouth first. I saw her slightly bow as she spoke in that soft voice: "You don't need to worry sister, I've written down the Doenjang-Jjigae that you told me to prepare. I'll take good care of Master Attendant so you can go without any worries." I looked at her. Though my heart was overflowing with millions of words, what came out of my mouth was merely a simple reminder: "Take care of Master Attendant and yourself. I'll be back soon." Doenjang-Jjigae promised with that delicate voice of hers. I turned and walked towards the horse-drawn carriage. As the wheels started to spin, the carriage started to bump and jolt. I poked my head out and looked back. Her figure grew smaller in the sand until it eventually disappeared. "I'll bring back the best doctor in Light Kingdom!" I silently chanted this in my heart. Those words were for me, yet they also felt like they were for Master Attendant, somewhere faraway, and for Doenjang Jjigae, who sent me off. Time passed by and I’ve been inside this carriage for a week. Finally, I arrived to a row of mountains. The driver told me that all we need to do is cross them and then we’ll reach Light Kingdom. I couldn't contain the excitement in my heart, and urged the driver to go faster. Unfortunately, as we were traversing the mountain, thunder crackled through the sky. I had no time to ask what was going on before I felt the ground tremble alarmingly. In a split second, the carriage overturned and tumbled down the mountains. Upon realizing what had just happened, I quickly fell unconscious. When I woke up again, I noticed I was lying on a clean bed. I immediately sat up and scanned my surroundings. I realized I was inside a neat and elegant room with lots of ancient furniture. On the wall, there were two scrolls of calligraphy, written in black ink. One of them had the words, "Tai Yun Guan" etched on it. The other was filled with a black and white circle, with 5 different colored rings crossing one another. At that moment, I froze, a man clad in Taoist robes opened the door and entered with a water pan in his hand. He stilled upon discovering that I had awakened. Then, he used a warm, somewhat amused voice to speak: "Oh, so you've awakened?" iv. Recuperation My every movement was restricted, as the people of this Taoist temple wouldn’t let me leave regardless of circumstance, even after discovering the purpose of my journey. "Your injuries are too serious. If you don't rest properly, how are you going to recover?" “In this state, even if you forced yourself to travel, you wouldn’t make it back home.” At this moment, the male Food Soul, who’d entered the room to deliver water, sat by my side and warned me tirelessly. "But this is an urgent matter. I need to quickly locate the doctor for treating his illness." I was planning on going my own way, yet my body continually shook. In actuality, I’m aware that even if I found the doctor, my body wouldn’t be able to support me on my journey home. "Do you still remember the symptoms of the illness?" Suddenly, the young Food Soul interrupted me and opened his mouth. “Perhaps you’re unaware that a Taoist temple is actually somewhere people can recieve medical treatment.” After he voiced this quick question, I responded, explaining everything. Then, I got a very shocking answer. "Ah, I know this. I can cure it. Such an illness isn't serious, and there's still time." Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I felt relief, and chose to believe him. "Take good care of yourself first. I'll teach you the technique to cure it afterwards, so you don't need to worry." As he spoke, he suddenly tilted his head and sheepishly told me: "Anyways, can I carry you into the room? You can’t sit here for too long." "Right, I'm Huangshan Maofeng. What about you?" Through my hard work, I managed to learn all of the medical knowledge in just one month. I smiled, and couldn’t stop thanking them for their suggestions on cultivating my skills. I rushed back home without stopping. "Wait for me, Master Attendant." I subtly sensed a tenuous contact between Master Attendant and I; in my heart, I repeated an earnest chant. Through the method Huangshan Maofeng taught me, I tried to console myself. "I'll definitely cure you." v. Bibimbap A long time ago, there was a child who lived a bitter life in this city. From a young age, he had no parents and lived alone in the most dilapidated shack of the slums. The other children would cry and whine to their parents when they got injured or couldn’t get a toy. Unfortunately for him, he can only rely on himself. What can a child do? All he could do was stay put at the market and scavenge unwanted trash, turning them into edibles. Another thing he could do was menial labor, given by some generous folks, and eat whatever leftovers they paid him with. After a while, a small restaurant owner in the city saw how pitiful he was. Unlike the miscreants in the slums, the owner adopted him and provided him with long-term work. Even now, he saw only small improvements in his life. It may not be blissful, but at least it was stable. One day, Master Attendant caught wind of a Food Soul summoning method somewhere. After receiving the boss's permission, he used some unwanted ingredients, nearing their expiration date, to practice summoning Food Souls. Those who knew found it ridiculous, saying the salary the Chef’s Guild paid Cooking Attendants must’ve messed up his head, or that he was a mere child raving about some wildly unrealistic dream. How could Food Souls be that easy to summon? If so, humanity would’ve vanquished the Fallen Angels long ago. Just looking at the Chef’s Guild, and the Food Souls of those exalted Cooking Attendants, which Food Souls don’t require the most valuable ingredients, the most exquisitely prepared dishes, and the most profound devotion? What about him? What's he worth? Regardless, Master Attendant never gave up. Whenever someone mockingly asked him if he had summoned a Food Soul, he never got angry. Rather, he would happily reply: "Not yet~ but it's almost there! Thank you for your concern!" And so, this went on for a long time. Until one day, the boy finally heard the voice he’d dreamed of. "Are you my Master Attendant?" The boy finally summoned his own food soul. To this day, Bibimbap could still remember the boy’s overjoyed face. He summoned Bibimbap using the simplest ingredients and the sincerest heart. No, it wasn't for strength, or to join the Chef's Guild and amass wealth. Master Attendant looked at Bibimbap. His eyes were filled with happiness and serenity. "Yes! It's me! From today onwards, we’re a family. Let me take care of you!" All he simply wanted was a family to fill and accompany his lonely heart. |-|Google Translate= I He and she 　　Before calling me, Master Yushi was a very hard-working child. 　　No family, no reliance, a young child, stubborn and strong, struggling to survive alone. 　　Regarding Master Yushi, basically everything he heard from his boss who adopted him. 　　Very poor, but also very strong, we all think so. 　　After chatting with the boss about the experience of the Lord Yushi, I secretly resolved to bring a better life to the Lord Yushi as a spirit, never let him suffer any more, and at the same time repay the kind boss. 　　So after getting acquainted with the life situation of Master Yushi, I moved quickly. 　　I first took him to register as a registered culinary chef of the local chefs union. I can receive a certain amount of subsidies every month, and then I started to deal with some commissions related to fallen gods. I used the reward to change the residence of the celebrity chef . 　　I'm glad to see him looking a little happy and awkward. 　　Nothing is more worthy of the spirit than Master Yushi is a kind and lovely person. 　　But Destiny doesn't seem to intend to let go of my Lord Maid, even if he has already suffered enough. 　　Suddenly one day, Lord Master Shi became ill. 　　At the beginning we weren't too nervous, but just treated it as an ordinary wind chill. 　　But over time, we all found out that it was wrong. 　　Lord Yushi's body is getting worse and worse, and I started to seek medical treatments everywhere, but even the doctors who have visited the city have not found a way to heal Lord Yushi. 　　Finally, an experienced veteran doctor told me that when he was studying in Yaozhou before, he had witnessed some people treat this kind of stubborn disease. However, at that time, he could not learn this skill for various reasons. 　　I am in a dilemma. 　　Master Yu Shi is so weak that it is impossible to take him on the road. But leaving him alone at home, it is also unrealistic for me to go to Yaozhou for medical treatment. 　　Just as I had a headache, miso soup appeared. 　　Miso Soup explained to me the cause and effect of her appearance. 　　It turned out that I was looking for a doctor for Master Yushi, and he saw it all. 　　And the doctors sighed, and he finally saw the last move. 　　Master Yushi felt that he might not live long. 　　After all, he was just a child. He couldn't think of more things, and he didn't know how to talk to me about this aspect, so he had to draw conclusions through simple appearances. 　　But the adult who came to this conclusion waited for the master, and it wasn't me who thought of it for the first time. 　　He was afraid that I would be lonely when he was gone, because he knew that there was no family feeling. 　　That's why he wanted to summon another spirit to rely on me. 　　The idea is simple and clean and distressing. II Entrust 　　"Although Master Yushi usually likes spicy food, but in the future, you can't put peppers and sesame oil, okay?" In the 　　kitchen, I ordered the miso soup to pay attention to cooking while preparing dinner. 　　"Although I can't figure out the specific symptoms of Lord Yusuke, the doctor has already made a list of taboos. I can't relax because he is coquettish." 　　I said, and I got a few cans of homemade miso on the stove In front of her, explained to her seriously. 　　"Also, Master Yushu made these pots of miso, all of them can't be used, I hope you can understand, this is not for you." 　　"I understand, you don't have to." The miso soup responded gently, took the bottles and jars in my hand, put them neatly in a wooden box aside, and carefully locked them. 　　"Their ingredients are not exactly in accordance with the doctor's order, right? I will handle it properly, please rest assured." 　　After listening to the miso soup's answer, I was slightly relieved, closed my eyes immediately, stretched out my hands gently Pressed on the temples, trying to ease the dizziness of Shangxiao mind. 　　Is there anything else left unexplained? 　　Having recollected memories over and over again, I carefully thought about what might be missing. 　　At this moment, the gentle touch covered my forehead and quietly dissipated the anxiety breeding in my heart. 　　Opening his eyes, Miso Soup was looking at me with anxiety, and a pair of soft buns covered my forehead, rubbing gently. 　　"Is this comfortable?" The 　　mischievous voice in my voice warmed me, making me inexplicable. 　　Like a lone traveler who was carrying a heavy load, he suddenly found a companion willing to help him share. 　　"I ... okay." 　　Raising my hand, I stopped the miso soup and thanked her softly. 　　"Don't worry, thank you." 　　But when miso soup heard it, he suddenly shook his hands and held me in his arms. Her palms slapped slowly behind me, as if calming me. 　　Miso soup bowed his head and murmured in my ear. 　　"Reassurance, sister, I will take good care of Master Yushi." 　　Wen Yan softly seemed to have the calming magic, I closed her eyes slowly against her shoulders. 　　"Well ... I believe in you." 　　Holding her placket, I lost my consciousness by reading this sentence with a gradual slight voice, and fell asleep deeply. III Accidents during a long journey 　　I counted the contents of the package again, and I carried it behind me, looking up at the miso soup standing aside. 　　As if to understand what I was thinking, the miso soup started first. 　　I saw her bow slightly towards me, softly. 　　"Sister don't have to worry, you have all the miso soup you accounted for, I will take care of Master Yushu, please feel relieved." 　　I looked at her, and a thousand words rushed into my heart. Simple call. 　　"Take care of Master Yushou, take care of myself, I will be back soon." 　　Miso Soup promised softly, and I turned on the carriage. 　　The wheels rolled up and the body began to bump. 　　The probe looked back, and the miso soup became smaller and smaller in the sand until it disappeared. 　　"I will bring back the best doctor 　　in Yaozhi ." I meditated in my heart, as if to myself, and to the prince in the distance, and the miso soup that watched me leave. 　　Time passed, and I spent a week on the carriage like this. With all my heart in mind, I finally came to a stretch of mountains. The groom told me that as long as I crossed this stretch of mountains, I would reach the boundary of Yaozhou. 　　I couldn't hold back my excitement and urged the groom to speed up. 　　But as we walked among the mountains, the sky suddenly burst into a thunder. 　　In the carriage, before I could ask what happened, I felt a terrible shaking. 　　The next second, the carriage fell, and the endless rock fell. 　　Suddenly, I lost consciousness. 　　When I woke up again, I found myself lying on a clean bed. 　　I sat up suddenly and looked around. I saw a simple and elegant room, simple furnishings, and two paintings on the walls. 　　A letter on Taiyunguan with three large characters. 　　A picture depicts a black and white circle, and a ring of five colors interlaced. 　　Just as I was stunned, a man in a robe pushed into the door holding the basin. I saw that I woke up and paused, then whispered softly with a slightly warm voice. 　　"Ah, are you awake?" IV Recuperate 　　I was stumped. The Taoist people were unwilling to let me leave this place, even if they already knew the purpose of my trip. 　　"Your injuries were too heavy, not how to restore a good rest?" 　　"You now sadly altered, even if forced to hit the road, it can not return home." 　　Who in the door when I woke water to satisfy the spirit of man, at the moment Sitting next to me, comfortingly. 　　"But he's really anxious. I need to find a doctor as soon as possible to go back to see a doctor." 　　I tried to fight for something, but my body was trembling. In fact, I understand that even if I find a doctor now, my physical condition is not enough. In support of my return home. 　　"Do you remember the specific illness?" The young Wu Ling suddenly interrupted my words, and said babblefully. 　　"Maybe you don't know. Taoism is actually a place to heal people and save people." 　　I explained everything in solitude, and then I got an answer that surprised me a lot. 　　"Ah, I know this, I can cure it, it is not too late for acute illness." 　　Looking at the sincere eyes of the male Ling Ling in front of me, I couldn't help but relax and choose to believe. 　　"Take care of yourself first, and then I will teach you how to treat, so that you can feel at ease." 　　Then, he scratched his head suddenly, and said to me with a little embarrassment. 　　"Say I can hug you back to your room? You can't sit here all the time." 　　"Yes, my name is Huangshan Maofeng, how about you?" 　　With my hard work, it took me a month to get all the Medical knowledge is written down. 　　Gently declined their proposal to rest more, and I hurried to the house nonstop. 　　"Wait for me, Lord Royal Servant." I 　　felt that there was no trace of connection with Lord Royal Servant in the midst of meditation, and I said earnestly in my heart. 　　Use the method taught by Huangshan Maofeng to soothe my heart. 　　"I will definitely heal you." VI Bibimbap 　　A long time ago, there was a bitter child in this city. When he was very young, he lost his parents and lived alone in the slum's most broken wooden house. 　　Other children can cry to their parents because they can't get the toys, or wherever they touch them. 　　But he can't, he can only rely on himself. 　　But what can a child do? All he can do is squat in the vegetable market every day to find other people's unwanted discards, barely put together a meal to fill the hunger, or do odd jobs for the good-hearted people to get some leftovers. 　　Later, the owner of a small restaurant in the city saw him as poor and not as bad in character as the others in the slum, so he accepted him as a long-time worker in the store. 　　Until this time, his life was better, not to mention happiness, at least stable. 　　One day, Master Yushou didn't know where to hear the method of calling the spirits. After getting the permission of the boss, he began to use some of the ingredients that were about to expire and not in the store to practice the dishes of the spirits. 　　Anyone who knows it is ridiculous, saying that he must have been stunned by the high salary of the chefs' union who recruited the chefs, or he was an unrealistic heroic dream that children often hang around. 　　Where can the spirit be summoned so easily? If summoning the spirits is so simple, human beings would have completely destroyed the fallen gods. 　　Look at the chefs union, those noble culinary masters who are hordes of spirits, which is not the most precious ingredients, the best cooking table carefully cooked dishes, in order to evoke the favorite spirit. 　　And he? What is he? 　　Nevertheless, Master Yushi did not give up. 　　Whenever someone asks ridiculously or asks ridiculously, he will not be angry, but will answer with a happy voice: 　　"Not yet ~ but soon! Thank you for your attention!" 　　It ’s been a long, long time until there is One day, the little boy finally waited for his dream. 　　"Are you my lord?" 　　The little boy called out his own spirit. 　　To this day, Bibimbap still remembers his happy face. 　　The little boy summoned the bibimbap, using the simplest ingredients and the most sincere heart. 　　It's not about getting stronger, or getting rich by joining the chefs union. 　　Master Yushi looked at the bibimbap in the stone pot, and his eyes filled with joy and peace of mind. 　　"Yes! I am! In the future, we will be family members. Will I take care of you?" 　　He just wanted a family member who could accompany and fill his inner loneliness. Category:Food Soul Story